


Gettin' Cagey

by MySecretKinkySideFics



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Chastity Device, Desperation, Dom/sub, Feeding, Leather, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Clover Ebi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretKinkySideFics/pseuds/MySecretKinkySideFics
Summary: “Good boy,” Clover praises again as he clicks the belt closed. A small padlock is secured in the back, and two more on each of his hips. If Qrow wasn’t still so drained, he would have rolled his eyes and the Atlas thoroughness. Clover  kisses the back of his neck to make Qrow shiver. “When you’re a bit tighter, I’ll give you a plug, okay?”Qrow groans, knowing that will be the only recent time Clover will unlock him, and nods sluggishly. Waiting was part of the fun, he reminded himself.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Qrow pants around the bit gag that stretches his lips wide, and a new glob of drool trails down his chin. He’s sweaty and flushed and manic and probably would resort to begging if Clover would just _let up._

His dom’s smirk says otherwise, as if the whole night hasn’t let Qrow know he’s going to be ruined. He’s kneeling on a table to be eye to eye with Clover standing, his arms trapped in a leather binder that feels like a second skin. His hands are balled into fists in the binder’s mittens, tied together and to a rope suspended from the ceiling to keep his chest upright. His ankles and knees are strapped to the table to keep his legs open and his core exposed. 

The dildo currently snug in his hole is a deep green, wide even for Qrow, and its head is covered in ridges that bump relentlessly against his prostate. And, at its highest vibration setting that makes Qrow feel like his bones are shaking. 

His cock is let free, though that only means Clover has free reign over it. Teasing strokes, squeezed balls, feathers, vibrators, even a dip of a sound at one point. 

“I’ll let you cum one more time.” Clover tells him - as if each of Qrow’s three climaxes haven’t been pulled from him torturously all night - while rolling Qrow’s nipples between his fingers. “And you better enjoy it.” 

He jerks his chin towards the toys surrounding Qrow on the table - the chastity belt the only one left unused. Qrow whines against his gag, and bats wet eyelashes at Clover. Maybe if he could just beg Clover the way he likes -

“Don’t even think about it.” Clover reads his mind, grips Qrow’s nipples and _pulls_. Qrow lets out a guttural yell, leaning forward and nudging the toy in his ass to hold directly against his prostate. 

His yells turn to moans, and he distantly hears Clover chuckle.

“That’s my good boy.” He whispers in Qrow’s ear, making him whimper, and his hand finally move to wrap around the base of his cock. Qrow shudders. Clover’s hand around him always makes him light up, more than any toy could. 

He hears the bullet vibrator start just before Clover slides it between his balls - Qrow yelps. Pleasure rips through him in waves, and his cock is pulsing along with the bullet. Precum drips down his sensitive length. 

Clover slowly slides the vibe up until he reaches Qrow’s head, circling his slit with intensity. The hand at the base of his cock plays with his balls and strokes the smooth skin of his groin. Qrow starts keening in time with his desperate pants, and Clover presses his lips to his cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and Qrow whines again. Clover’s hand starts stroking his cock as the bullet holds torturously against his head. “You just don’t know what to do with yourself.” 

Qrow’s head lolls back with a groan, he tries to fuck himself into Clover’s hand. It earns him a sharp slap on the thigh. He hisses, and another line of drool drips down his chin. 

“It’s alright, Qrow,” Clover soothes, and his hand - the cruel, perfect shape of his hand - pumps his cock again. “You can cum like this. Cum for me, it’ll feel so good.” 

Clover’s whispers pause to kiss the shell of his ear, Qrow tenses. The bullet vibe circles his slit and Clover’s nail scratches his flange - Qrow loses it. 

His yell borders on a scream as he cums, every vibration, touch, and feeling of heat pulsing through his body. Qrow writhes against the ropes, his legs strain against the leather. Pleasure shoots through him hot, and he can hear Clover far away, praising him. 

Qrow sags as his release winds down, his head dropping to rest against Clover’s shoulder. The bullet vibe is taken away, and the dildo stretching his hole is turned off. Qrow barely notices, just keeps panting and twitching, his eyes slipping closed. Clover strokes a gentle hand down his neck and all the way down his back. He squeezes his ass once, and repeats the process again. 

“That’s it, Qrow.” Clover soothes. His sultry whisper has turned into a praiseful one, Qrow shudders against him. “You did such a good job. You’re my good boy.” 

Qrow grunts, and Clover pats him on the back. A few more soft touches to calm him, and Clover is pulling back. Qrow is left to hang by his arms, still too drained to sit up yet. The dildo is removed from his hole with a whine from Qrow - feeling uncomfortably empty. Clover pats him again, and takes the time to wipe his groin clean with a fluffy towel. 

At a metal clinking, Qrow’s eyes flutter open. Clover is guiding his cock into the chastity belt - a snug, leather pouch that traps his length with straps of leather, with a steel padding surrounding it. Metal also surrounds the head of his cock, with a pin sized hole is used for urination. No friction, no vibration. The straps of leather around his cock within the pouch make any hint of erection uncomfortable. Qrow sits up as he’s locked up, whines pathetically, but doesn’t fight. 

Clover ignores him, dutifully tucking his balls away into another pouch, kept from rubbing against his length and his groin. A strap is then pulled between his legs to meet the back of the belt around his waist. His cock is forced down and slightly between his legs. All anyone could touch was the steel pad locking him up. 

“Good boy,” Clover praises again as he clicks the belt closed. A small padlock is secured in the back, and two more on each of his hips. If Qrow wasn’t still so drained, he would have rolled his eyes and the Atlas thoroughness. Clover kneads his ass, and kisses the back of his neck to make Qrow shiver. “When you’re a bit tighter, I’ll give you a plug, okay?” 

Qrow groans, knowing that will be the only recent time Clover will unlock him, and nods sluggishly. Clover kisses his neck again, before reaching up to let his arms down. He lets Qrow down methodically slow, but he can still feel the ache as blood rushing back to his limbs. Clover quickly rounds the table to stand before Qrow again, letting him rest against his chest. 

“That’s it,” He soothes, and takes his time massaging Qrow’s free arms, checking for any problems. After he’s thoroughly inspected, Qrow’s legs are freed, and he’s maneuvered to sit properly on the table. Clover unbuckled his gag last, a trail of spit following the bit. “Feel okay?”

“You’re a bastard.” Qrow huffs, but his exhaustion leaves no real heat in his tone. 

“Right. That’s why you came four times.” Clover rolls his eyes, and kisses him deeply. Qrow can’t help but moan, and melt into him. 

His hands slid into Clover’s hair, in turn the other held him close. Their soft kisses filled the air for a few moments, pushed along by Qrow’s remnant of post orgasm bliss. Until he shifted on the table, and the steel guarding his cock made a clinking noise. “Ugh, and I’ll probably never cum again.” 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Clover chided. He tapped against the belt. “It won’t be forever, just…” His eyes drifted upwards, as if he were thinking. 

Qrow gulped. “Cloves?” 

He just shrugged, and smiled gleefully down at Qrow. “We’ll take it day by day.” He decided, and pressed his lips to Qrow’s before he could say anything. 

* * *

Five days, Qrow can handle no problem. The belt is comfortable, as long as he doesn’t get hard. It doesn’t bulge and fits discreetly beneath his slacks, and the leather is soft enough to sleep easily in. The plug Clover fit into him stays solidly inside his hole, isn't often noticeable. And, in all honesty - he’s just not as young as he once was. 

More importantly, it’s a reminder Clover wants him for himself. He belongs. 

As long as Clover doesn’t try to rile him up, five days is nothing. They go about their days with the usual: casual kisses, rigorous training, missions that wrap up in a day. Every once in a while they’ll swat each other on the ass, give a little tease, but nothing serious. No more than a chaste kiss around the kids, especially. 

It’s when Clover goes on an overnight mission on day eight, Qrow starts to feel it. 

“Don’t think too much about me.” Clover told him before he left with a wink. The _and what I’ll do to you_ went unsaid. So of course - that’s all Qrow can think about. 

He lays in their bed, fingers tracing the edge of the belt over and over. The steel clinks against his nails, the leather squeaks when he rubs his legs together. Thinking of Clover now is the hardest, when he’s alone in their bed, surrounded by his scent and only a room away from where he can tear Qrow apart. His cock stirs, and the leather seems to tighten instantly. Qrow fiddles with one of the padlocks on the side of his hips, tugging uselessly, and a whine sounds from the back of his throat. 

Qrow forces his hands away from the belt, carefully placing them under his armpits to keep them in place. He’ll never be able to sleep if he starts to get hard now. 

He rolls over on his stomach, and focuses on his breathing. If Qrow lets his mind wander, he’ll think of Clover. Clover tying him down, Clover softly massaging his muscles, Clover kissing him, Clover sliding his cock into him and- Qrow groans, burying his head into pillows, and starts counting. Deep breaths. He recites his ID number over and over. 

He must have gotten to sleep at some point, because he startled awake to his alarm blaring. And his cock strangled within the leather belt. 

“Fuck,” Qrow hissed. Of course when Clover leaves, everything turns against him. Even his untimely morning erections want to punish him. His tip was pushed painfully against the steel cap, the leather straps within the cock pouch dug into his length - but the feeling pushed pleasure through him. Qrow didn’t realize he was rutting against the sheets until the blankets slid off the side. “Shit,”

He flips onto his back, and Qrow realizes he was sweating. The cool air of their room makes him shiver as it pricks his chest. His cock is unaffected, straining within the pouch. Qrow claws against the unforgiving outer steel pad, cursing Clover for leaving him like this - only to moan at the realization that he was left like this. Alone and wanting, at Clover’s mercy even though he’s miles away. 

His alarm screeches again, Qrow grits his teeth as he slaps it off. His cock throbs within the belt, but he sits up anyway. A mission will be good - needed. He can sprint off his frustration and tear through Sabyrs until he doesn’t feel like rutting against the bedpost. 

* * *

After two back to back Wall Patrol shifts, and about twenty five more Centinel kills under his record, Qrow finally felt back to normal.

Or at least, the not-ridiculously-hard kind of normal. 

Qrow chats casually with Blake and Yang as they are shuttled back to Atlas. They commented on him taking two shifts in a row, but Qrow brushed it off as not wanting to be bored while Clover was away. The girls believe him. Qrow found himself looking forward to a hot meal, chance to lay down, and Clover back in his bed. Even if their night’s plans consisted of just sleeping. 

Yang and Blake split with him one they were back in Atlas. Qrow quickly makes way to Clover and his quarters. When in chastity, he prefers to use the bathroom in the most privacy he can attain - considering he has to sit to keep from making a mess. 

As he’s leaving their bathroom, Clover comes up from behind, wrapping his arms around Qrow’s chest. He gasps, only to relax at Clover’s lips pressed against his cheek. “Hey, good boy.” 

Qrow shudders, and leans back against Clover. “Hey,” the greeting tumbles from his lips - his mind is struggling to catch up past the perfect touches. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until tonight?”

“That was the plan,” Clover hums, and turns Qrow around. He presses his back to the wall, knee firmly against the belt trapping Qrow’s cock. “I may have left the wrapup to Elm and Vine to shave a few hours, though.” 

“What a trickster.” Qrow smiles, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much about Clover’s teammates. The bureaucratic shit was often shoved on Clover as the leader, they could handle one mission’s wrap up well enough on their own. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Qrow.” Clover eyes are soft, but his breath is hot against Qrow’s neck. He groans as Clover licks a long stripe up to his ear. “Did you think about me?”

“All the time.” He admits breathily. 

“Naughty. I told you not too.” Clover’s hand pinches his ass through his slacks, making Qrow squeak. 

“It’s hard.”

“I’m sure it is,” Clover meets his eyes, and wriggles his brows. Qrow scoffs. “Did you eat yet?” He shakes his head, Clover’s voice drops in a rumble. “Good. I want to take care of you.” Qrow bites his lip at the tone, and nearly sinks down the wall to his knees. 

Five days? Nothing. Nine days? With Clover gone and then back with all sorts of promises? Qrow couldn’t deny it went straight to his cock. 

Clover kisses him, Qrow tries to return it but ends up feeling clumsy. Clover’s knee is still between his legs and for once, Qrow is thankful for the steel guarding him from feeling the friction. The plug inside of him shifts minutely. “Strip and meet me at the table?” 

“Okay,” Qrow nods dumbly, and shivers as Clover pulls away. His cock throbs pitifully against the leather, and he has to take a moment to breathe before he can move. 

Qrow’s clothes slide off easily, the belt the only thing on him as he stumbles into the next room. On the coffee table, Clover had set out a simple meal of chopped steamed vegetables, some small breaded pieces of chicken, a glass of water with a bent straw, and three pieces of chocolate. In time with an ache of his cock, his stomach growled. 

Clover nods to the pillow that serves as Qrow’s seat beside him. He kneels, the plug inside of him shifts again. They’re both the same height, but Clover slides leather cuffs onto Qrow’s wrists, and secures them behind his back. “Don’t be a brat.” He warns, taking a piece of chicken. “You have to be hungry after patrol.” 

“A bit,” Qrow admits, and accepts the food Clover pushes between his lips. He has no intention of disappointing him tonight. When he swallows, Qrow opens his mouth for another. “I felt pent up.” 

Clover just hums, and keeps gently placing food onto Qrow’s tongue. The continue for a good portion of the plate, occasionally Clover will push his fingers into Qrow’s mouth just to feel the heat. He suckles on and laps at the fingers, and Clover smiles in a way that makes Qrow flush. He holds up the water for him, and Qrow sucks at the straw. They repeat the pattern through the whole plate, Clover taking his time with the chocolate pieces for dessert. 

“Good boy,” He praises, and Qrow can’t help but blush. He has to ignore how his cock tries to stir again, and Clover wipes his mouth. “I want to make sure you’re still caring for yourself when I’m gone.” 

“I am.” Qrow nods, eager. “Don’t worry about me when you’re out there.” 

Clover slides closer so he’s right up against Qrow’s side, and holds a hand gently against the belt. “I hope you didn’t drive yourself too crazy.” He says lowly. 

Qrow has to swallow. “Not really.” 

“Good.” He kisses his cheek, and stands, helping Qrow up by the arm. “I want to be there when you’re desperate for me.” An arm wraps around Qrow’s waist, and Clover is prodding at the plug in his hole. Fingers push against the exposed flange, moving it so it wriggles against Qrow’s walls. He keens, Clover strokes his cheek. “I just want to hold you tonight. I missed you.”

Then Clover is kissing him and muttering how much he missed him, the small movement of the plug barely enough to reach his cock. Qrow feels like putty in his hands, and just keeps nodding. “Yes, Clo. Anything.” 

They sleep tangled up together, with Clover hands nowhere near the belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to say Clover and Qrow would talk about these things. And boundaries. At length. As all good BDSM-loving couples should - that's just not what fanfic is about ;) 
> 
> Qrow's time in the belt is NOT over, and another chapter will be coming soon. Comments are very welcome if this is wanted! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

After another day and a half, Qrow’s starting to think having Clover back is worse. 

The man is constantly touching him, _constantly_ , and around _everyone._ A kiss on the cheek, an arm around his shoulders, a hand on his waist, a swat on the ass. He keeps their boundaries around the kids, of course, but at every opportunity, Clover wants to set Qrow’s skin on fire.

Any contact at all pulses through Qrow and makes his cock do everything from tingle to get painfully hard against the straps. Clover has to notice, he smirks every time Qrow starts to shiver, and always kisses him before they part. When Qrow discreetly asks to use the restroom - to _really_ use it - Clover smirks at him. 

“Of course,” he says cheerfully, and makes Qrow walk in front as they go all the way back to their quarters. Once in private and in their bathroom, he bends Qrow over the vanity. “I’m glad you asked so nicely.” He unlocks the back padlock that releases the strap between Qrow’s legs. His cock and balls are still wrapped away tightly, but Clover is free to remove the simple, solid black plug. This was not out of the ordinary for chastity, Clover at least leaves the bathroom so Qrow can do his necessities in private. 

When he’s finished he washes himself, but finds the plug gone from the vanity. Qrow lets out a shuddering breath, and walks slowly towards their bedroom. The strap from his belt hangs down and brushes against his thighs. “Clover?” 

“Come here,” Clover pats the bed where he had been waiting. 

Qrow listens to the command with heat pooling in his gut, crawling across their bed to sit next to him. The plug is on their nightstand, he feels his throat go dry. “Are you..”

“You’re not getting out that easy.” Clover chuckles. “No, I have a little while before my next meeting, and you’re not scheduled in the training room until much later..” he trails off, reaching a hand to cup Qrow’s cheek. “Will you bend over for me?” 

Qrow nearly swoons, all the blood shoots straight to his locked cock. He nods, and lets out a clumsy yes, before Clover maneuvers him on the bed. His vest is off so he’s in an undershirt, pants pulled down to his knees. Qrow buries his head in his arms, and bites back a moan when he hears Clover unzip himself. 

“I missed you like this.” He teases. He’s in just an undershirt, and his pants are thrown elsewhere. Qrow can hear the click of a cap and the squelch of lube, and shudders. “Ass ready for me from a plug. I know you’re hard in there.” He reaches down to tap at the metal trapping Qrow’s length. He whines. “I know, baby.”

Qrow yells as Clover pushes into his hole. The stretch feels like a balloon inside of him, and the feeling is electric, coursing up his spine. 

Clover is gasping over him, clutching Qrow’s hips around the belt. “Yes,” he breathes, and Qrow wants to scream. His cock is pulsing in the pouch, struggling to get fully hard against the leather. Clover is shuffling his legs and pushing deeper into Qrow - until his balls are hitting the back of his legs. “Fuck, you’re amazing.” 

“Clover..” Qrow whines, and the head of the cock slides smoothly against his prostate as he pulls back. “Oh, Clover!” 

“Good boy,” Clover says, pushing into Qrow once again with ease. “You’re so good.” 

He starts a quick and steady rhythm. When he brushes against his prostate, Qrow feels like screaming. His cock aches in its pouch, precum drips slowly out of the urination hole. Clover pants and mutters curses and praises as he fucks him, his rhythm slowly becoming more sporadic. His cock feels amazing, the pressure against his walls, the friction of the slide - Qrow pushes back onto Clover. His lips fall open and Qrow moans in time to their thrusts.

Clover slaps his hands around Qrow’s waist. He kneads at the skin around the chastity belt, groaning about how good Qrow is, how hot he is in the belt. Qrow feels his skin become bright red and stumbles over his thanks. Clover chuckles as a response, rutting deeper a few times before pulling completely out of Qrow.

He chokes, and clenches his hole around air. “Clo-”

“It’s okay,” Clover runs his hands up Qrow’s back before gripping his shoulders. “Turn over,” he pants, and is soon kneeling over Qrow’s face. “Open.”

The word is only halfway out of Clover’s mouth before Qrow’s tongue is lapping at his cock. He takes Clover into his mouth easily, suckling the length until the head hits the back of his throat. 

“Ahh, yes..” Clover moans, running his hands through Qrow’s hair every which way. He bucks once, twice to make Qrow gag, and groans loudly as he cums. Qrow keeps licking his length as it pulses, and swallows cleanly. “Oh, Qrow,” Clover pants, and absently tugs on Qrow’s hair. 

He keeps his cock in Qrow’s mouth as it softens, stroking his face and hair. Qrow tries to calm his panting, his own cock slowly starts to calm down despite Clover’s smell and taste nearly consuming him. At least he wasn’t being teased, though his hole feels achingly empty, and clenches around nothing. 

“You’re so perfect, Qrow.” Clover licks his lips, and pulls from the mouth. Qrow stays still on the bed, letting Clover wipe himself off before curling up against his side. He slung an arm around Qrow to rub at his chest, the other supporting his head to gaze down at him. “That was amazing, thank you.” 

Qrow flushes, and has to swallow thickly. They lay in the bed for a while in silence, Qrow’s cock still throbs within the belt, refusing to go soft as long as Clover touches him. Clover pleasing himself with him only to ignore Qrow’s own needs is part of the appeal in the belt. Even if he feels afraid if he opens his mouth it will all be begging to be touched. Clover’s hand purposefully misses his nipples and his waist, instead rubbing soothing circles by his ribs and belly. 

When Clover’s scroll pings with a reminder of his meeting, he pushes the plug back into his hole, locks the belt, and leaves Qrow alone with just a wink.

* * *

At night, he wakes up hard too many times to count. 

Clover sleeps peacefully beside him. Qrow has to resist everything from gentle touches to Clover’s arm to straight humping his leg. His balls feel like they're pulsing against the leather, his ass clenches constantly around his plug. Qrow has to repeatedly remove his hands from the waistband of his sweatpants. Clover using him will turn him on like a lightbulb, but with all the times they’ve done this before, Qrow has never been able to cum in the belt. He needs more. 

The only person who can give Qrow more sleeping without a care in the world all night beside him, might as well be torture. 

Their bedside clock hits half an hour before Clover usually wakes, Qrow slithers under their blanket. He’s forgone any pajama pants to sleep in his boxers, just to keep Qrow on edge. Qrow starts mouthing at his length through the fabric, making sure the heat of his mouth reaches Clover’s cock. 

In seconds, Clover starts to stir. Qrow heard him wake up with a gasp. His boxers gain a tent, and his hands found Qrow’s hair. 

“Shit,” he swears, and Qrow grins. “Qrow-” The hand in his hair tug upward, Qrow lets himself be repositioned. Clover tugs his cock free, clumsily pulling Qrow’s mouth over it until it reaches the back of his throat. 

Qrow hums around Clover, his mouth watering. Clover groans above him, still half asleep to give orders. Qrow closes his eyes, picturing Clover blissfully relaxed against the pillows, and starts to work. He’s thorough and enthusiastic, and flushes as Clover starts to roll his hips into his mouth. 

He relaxes around Clover’s head to take him down the throat, hearing “Oh, gods..” from above the blankets. He stretches his tongue to lap at Clover’s balls, and in moments cum shoots down his throat.

“Qrow...Qrow, shit.” Clover tugs him away from his cock, up and up to press their lips together. Qrow melts against him with a moan. “Good morning to me,” Clover gives him a lopsided smile, and rests his head back on the pillows. He pulls Qrow close to his chest. 

“Clover, love.” Qrow rests his chin on Clover’s pecs to look up at him. He bats his eyelashes for show, and spreads his legs so Clover’s knee is against the belt. “It’s day fourteen.” 

Clover just hums as if it’s curious. Qrow swallows, and debates if whining will get him anywhere. Clover looks down, and laughs. He was never good at playing the uncaring dom. “I figured you were starting to feel it. Considering my wake up present.” 

“Was it a good present?” 

Clover smiles sardonically at him, and pats Qrow’s flushed cheek. “Good enough to make me think about it.”Qrow’s cock feels like it’s pulsating, and he does whine. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you what.” Clover chuckles. “When we’re done with everything today - You beat me in poker and I’ll see-”

“Clover..” 

“Shh,” He presses a finger to Qrow’s lips. “I’m trying to give you a choice. If you beat me in a game, I’ll let you out and make you cum. A few times.”

Qrow shifts on Clover’s leg. His cock was weeping at the idea.

“If you lose…” Clover hums. “You’ll get unlocked, but I get to edge you.” 

Qrow scoffs. “Well, there’s no point in wasting time with a game-”

“OR,” Clover talks over him, tapping on Qrow’s lips again. He huffs. “I can make your ass a pretty bright red and play with your cock a bit until you cum. Just to make the rest of your belt time a bit easier.” 

The grin Clover gives him was wolfish. Qrow starts to sweat, and wriggle his hips against Clover without realizing it. The choices were the worst, and with how much his cock is throbbing, he doubts he could make a good one right now. 

“C’mere,” Clover sits up in bed, slapping off the alarm as soon as it sounds. He pulls Qrow close for a deep kiss. “I’ll give you the day to think about it. Get in the right mindset, okay?” 

Qrow swallows, and nods. Training will let him blow off steam, at least a little, then maybe he won’t be so attracted to the idea of a wager in poker. He knows winning any kind of game against Clover is a long shot, and a spanking isn’t the worst Clover could but him through. But the thought of complete freedom… “Okay,” he breathes. “Thank you.” 

“I love you.” Clover kisses his cheek this time, and swats his thigh. “We’re gonna be late.” 

Qrow sighs, rubs his palm against the belt, and follows after him. Another long day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale will be coming soon..please let me know how ya'll are liking this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up longer than I expected, but I hope that's a good thing!
> 
> Tags have also been updated, so please take note for your own personal tastes! Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

Qrow is leaning back against their bathroom vanity, Clover fiddling with the padlock of the belt. ‘Long day’ is an understatement for what he had gone through. His was painfully hard at nearly all times since Clover presented his offer. 

“I’ll let you shower, then we’ll talk about what you want to do.” He told Qrow, before bending him over and slowly unlocking the belt. 

Qrow bites his lip as the leather loosens around his length, the clink of the locks and the steel of the belt as it slides off is intoxicating. Blood rushes to his groin and the moment his cock hits open air, he’s achingly erect. His head slaps upwards against his stomach, already dripping precum. 

“Wow, Qrow.” Clover softly rubs circles into Qrow’s hips with one hand, his eyes not leaving his cock. The leather straps left imprints. The other hand frees his balls, holding them firmly. “You are so beautiful.” 

“Clo-” Qrow chokes, and it takes everything inside of him not to rut against his dom. He lets out a shuddering breath. “I’ll- I’m- I’m already-”

“I know, Qrow. It’s okay, you’re so good.” Clover whispers, and reaches behind him to the counter. He holds the ice pack in between them, Qrow can’t help but whine. He hates being iced though it’s the only way he’ll fit into the rubber cock ring Clover picked out for him. He’ll shower with the belt off, but he’s sure as hell not allowed to cum. “Just think ‘turn off’ thoughts.” 

Qrow hisses as the ice is pressed against his cock, but closes his eyes to listen. He thinks of cranky old grandmas. Centinel Grimm. Gross fingernails. Wet bread. 

Clover slowly works the ring over his length, now at least only semi-hard. Enough to stretch the rubber over his balls. “Good boy.” 

“Shit, don’t-” Qrow groans, and grips the vanity white-knuckled. His cock fights against the ring. “Don’t say that.” 

Clover just shrugs, and kisses his cheek. Qrow feels a pulse of pleasure from the contact. “But you are.” With a light slap on the thigh, he turns away from Qrow to start the shower. He sets it on cool, letting Qrow decide if he needs cold water to control himself. 

It’s the fastest shower he’s ever taken, and most of it is making sure his hole is nice, clean, and open. His cock is sensitive, and he feels dizzyingly close even with the ring on. Clover will take advantage of that, Qrow just knows it. He dries off, and sinks to his knees in their room. He has to keep his hands behind his back. 

When Clover walks in, Qrow nearly drools. 

He’s got a collar in his hand, smooth dark green leather with a black ring in the center, and no shirt. Instead, there’s a black, leather X harness that shows off his defined pecs and abdomen. The blood red bandana is around his arm. Clover’s molded, black latex shorts outlining his cock squeak a little when he walks, Qrow can’t imagine how his ass looks. 

“There’s my good boy.” He coos, and kneels down to cup Qrow’s cheek. He nuzzles against the hand, Clover slips his thumb between his lips. Qrow moans and suckles, making Clover laugh in a low rumble. “Are you mine?”

Qrow gasps around the finger, and chokes out, “Yes, yes.”

“You thought about what I asked?” He waits for Qrow to nod. “What do you want?” 

“I-” he shudders, and Clover shushes him. Qrow felt a gentle hand run through his hair. “Please, Clover. I need to cum. I can’t win, I can’t- Please. Please spank me and let me cum.”

Clover hums. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes.” Qrow groans, and his hips jerk. “Yes, please. That’s what I choose.” 

“Okay, okay, Qrow.” Clover moves the other hand from his hair to grasp Qrow’s chin. He pulls his finger from his mouth and kisses Qrow deeply, slowly, until he melts into it. Qrow pants when Clover pulls away to clip a leash onto the ring of his collar. “Let’s go, good boy.” 

Qrow follows him in a daze, cock bobbing between his legs. His mouth is probably hanging open, but he’s so desperate to please Clover at this point he doesn’t care. He’s led to a padded, elevated table structured like an extended kneeler, and is pushed to be face down. Clover has full access to his ass and cock, still straining against Qrow’s stomach. 

A hand gently guides him to face the floor, and Qrow settles against the spanking bench. His collar is clipped so his head stays down, and Clover pulls a leather strap across his shoulder blades and lower back. Two more by his knees and ankles tie him down. He can wriggle, but in no way move off the kneeler. Clover saves his hands for last, guiding them into cuffs to be attached to the sides of the table. 

“One more thing?” He stands in front of Qrow with a soft fabric blindfold. 

“Yes,” Qrow breathes, because he finds he can’t nod his head very well. Spankings always make him float into an amazing subspace - Clover must really want him down tonight. The blindfold is secured firmly around his eyes, and Qrow’s world feels a lot smaller. He can feel the pressure of the straps, the throb of his cock, and hear every step and movement of latex of Clover around him. His mouth water. 

“So good,” Clover starts to hum, and Qrow wriggles his ass. Clover must notice, his hands are immediately groping him. Strong hands squeeze the meat of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and pushing them together. Clover rubs his thighs before pawing at them too. “You’ve been so good, Qrow. So patient. You look so hot in that belt. All mine to play with.” He trails kisses from Qrow’s thighs to the small of his back, keeping up his massage. “I’m gonna make you so nice and red, good boy. I promise.” 

Qrow whines, and his hips try to jerk forward. Anything to touch his cock. Clover just chuckles and warns him ‘not yet,’ before moving away. Qrow keeps his breathing steady as Clover grabs their paddle. Qrow’s favorite is a classic wooden paddle, with holes drilled into it to let Clover hit him hard. He can imagine the sting, and the thud, and the jiggle of his ass, and Clover’s praises..Qrow feels drool slip out of his open mouth. He’s already panting. 

“I want you to count the first set, and ask me for more. Since you like it so much.” Clover tells him, and Qrow is forced back to the present. Even with the blindfold, he knows Clover is smirking. “Gonna make you feel so good, Qrow.” 

He hears the whoosh of the paddle, and the satisfying thud of the impact makes Qrow see stars. Clover hits him on the meat of his ass cheek, right above his sitting spot. Qrow is stumbling over his own tongue to say “W- One. Thank you. Thank you Clover. Please, more. Please.” 

Clover switches cheeks, and Qrow begs him again. He starts a pattern - two on the left cheek, two on the right. At six swats Qrow starts grunting at every hit, the sting becoming shaper with each impact. Between eight and nine Clover drags out the wait, letting Qrow relax just before hitting him again. He stays that patient until they reach the end of the first set. 

“Ten!” Qrow chokes out, and strains against the straps holding him. “Thank- Thank you. Please Clover, more. I want more.” 

“Shh, Qrow. You’ll get it.” Clover runs a gentle hand over the hit points, making Qrow shudder. “You look so, so nice like this.” Without warning, he swings and lands right on Qrow’s sitting spot. He jerks and yelps. “Oh, I love when you sound like that. It’s just the beginning, good boy. I promise.” 

Qrow whines, and feels dizzy when Clover hits him next. And keeps going. He’s swinging harder than before, alternating between cheeks and areas of Qrow’s ass over ten swats. A slight pause, Qrow can hear his ragged breathing, and Clover starts again. Ten on the left side, ten on the right. Ten alternating cheeks on his low area. Twenty seemingly random hits. 

Throughout all of it, Clover guides him with a prideful voice. “You’re doing amazing, Qrow. You’re taking it so well. I know it feels so good. You’re so hard, Qrow, you’re amazing.”

Qrow starts whimpering and jerking and moaning against his bonds. His cock aches, each slap and thud of the paddle and Clover’s praises urges it to get harder. A few times he pleads, the begging and thank yous tumble from his lips. Another five swats and Clover is running his hand over Qrow’s burning skin, making him keen and shake his head. 

“You’re my good boy.” Clover soothes. Another hit. The gentle hand is back. “I love hearing you whimper like that. Let it all out.” 

Four more times, each with Qrow’s moans close to yells. Another set of ten and Qrow is outright yelling and writhing in pleasure. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Clover starts to slow, the last set's hits each decrease in intensity. Then Clover runs a hand from his neck, down his spine, all the way to his puckered hole. Qrow drools when he moans. He tugs at the rim playfully. 

“I should get you a tail,” Clover muses, the hole spasming around the tip of his finger. “A soft, fluffy, black tail you can wag when you’re this happy. I know you liked being spanked, Qrow.” 

“Yes,” he begs, headspace twisting him to be a good submissive. Compliant. “Anything, Clo. Please. I’ve been good.” 

“You are so, so good.” There’s a hand in his hair, pushing back sweaty bangs. With his other hand, Clover taps the paddle lightly against Qrow’s ass, just to hear the fleshy sounds from the raw skin. He groans. “You make the best noises. I can’t wait to make you cum.” 

Qrow let out a long, low groan. His hips buck. 

Clover slaps him one more time, before Qrow feels soft kisses against the raw skin. "You'll cum, Qrow." He promises, and starts releasing his restraints. Qrow keeps sagged against the bench, until Clover is whispering right into his ear. "But you'll have to beg me for it." 

Before Qrow can find the words, Clover's hand is over his mouth. He feels a tug on his leash, and he sits up. The burn of his ass screams, but it fills him with warmth. 

"Not here." Clover whispers, and guides Qrow off of the bench. His blindfold is loosened, and falls to the ground. Qrow blinks against the lights. "Come on." Another tug, and Qrow follows Clover to a classic vinyl armchair. He's placed on his knees - careful to keep his heels from touching his ass - with his hands still cuffed behind his back while Clover sits comfortably in the chair. He stays still, panting for a moment before looking blearily up at Clover. 

He just nods, and orders casually. "Beg for release." 

Qrow flushes, and feels everything up to the tips of his ears go red. His eyes drop to his cock, straining against his stomach with a steady drip of precum escaping his head. He sucks in a shaky breath, and licks his lips. The words are hard to find. “Please Clover,” he starts with a whine. “Please let me come. I’ve been so good. I’m your good boy, and I’ve been so patient. I did- I do everything for you. Please, please I need to cum.” 

Clover groans, Qrow looks up to see him groping himself through the latex. Qrow whimpers and fidgets on his knees. 

“Clover, Clo. My cock feels so hot. It’s heavy and it hurts, I need you.” He lets out a whine, and rests his head forward on Clover’s knee. “You make me feel so good. I’ll moan and yell and be so good for you. I’ll be so good and loud if you let me orgasm. Please. Please” His hips jerk, and Qrow realizes he’s humping Clover’s leg. 

There’s quick fingers in his hair, pulling sharply upwards. Qrow continues babbling, how much he needs Clover and how hard he is. Another hand grips his collar and he’s pulled up, up on shaky legs until he’s against Clover’s chest. Qrow straddles his lap, rutting against the latex shorts. Clover pulls him close until Qrow’s head in on his shoulder, and there are hands groping the burning skin of his ass. 

“I’m your’s.” Qrow continues, mouthing at Clover’s neck clumsily. His silence is torturous, the void of praise pushes Qrow to his limit. “My pleasure- rel, release is your’s. Please. I’m your good boy. I’ll be your pet! I’ll wear a tail and wag like you want. I’ll beg and moan and be so good. Please, please. Let me cum, Clover. I need-”

Qrow is cut off by his own yelp as Clover nudges something slick against his hole. His begs become more broken, and morph into outright moans as Clover pushes his length into him. 

“You should see yourself, Qrow. Begging on my cock.” Clover teases, and bucks his hips up into his sub. “You want to cum like this? Begging and red from a spanking?”

Qrow’s desperate “yes”s are barely past his lips when Clover grabs his balls. He hears a dark chuckle, and the pressure of the cock ring is slowly pushed up his length. Qrow yells into Clover’s shoulder and grinds down to fill his hole. Pleasure crashes over him like waves, and he can’t think. He only wants to move, and feel Clover against his skin. Inside of him. 

“Good, good boy.” Clover grips the base of Qrow’s shaft, slowly sliding his thumb. Qrow wails. The cock ring is flung aside. “You did Qrow. You can cum now. Cum, good boy.” 

Clover’s hand is pumping him, and after two strokes Qrow’s orgasm rips through him. He sees stars, and only distantly hears his own quivering moans and scream of pleasure. His orgasm seems to last forever, pulsing through his cock and up his spine and filling his body with satisfaction. 

He slumps again Clover, basking in the waves of a long awaited release. Clover is thrusting up into him, and Qrow hears him finish far away. Hot seed fills his hole, and he groans, nuzzling against his dom’s neck. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Clover pants, Qrow kisses the flaming skin of his collar. The cuffs around his wrists are released, and wastes no time wrapping his shaky arms around Clover. He gets soothing pets in return, Clover stroking his back and kneading the sensitive skin of his ass. “I love you, I love you.” He repeats. Qrow thinks he’s saying it back, but his mouth feels like cotton. 

They lay tangled up in each other for a long time, until their breathing returns to semi normal and the sweat feels cold against their warm skin. Clover strokes his hair, and soothingly down his backside. “Feel okay? Good enough for your one allowed orgasm?” He asks softly. 

“Fuck, yes.” Qrow groans. Give him another ten minutes or so with more stimulation, and it would be easy to get hard again. “Thank you, Clover.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Qrow. I love you.” 

They pause, and Clover pulls out of Qrow. They clumsily try to wipe each other off between kisses and gropes, and have to resist ending up holding each other again. Subdrop is hell, and Clover knows after a scene like that, Qrow’s bound to experience it soon. He scoops Qrow up bridal style to take him to their bathroom. Qrow is wrapped in a warm towel, and given water to drink through a straw. Clover is gentle as he cleans him, cooing praise and his love. 

On shaky legs, Qrow makes it back to the bed, face down into their soft blankets. Clover rubs cool lotion on his abused bottom, and kisses both of his cheeks. He murmurs more sweetness, and Qrow melts into the pillows. “Hey,” a gentle tap on the cheek makes Qrow’s eyes flutter open. Clover holds the belt in front of him. “Are you still okay for this?” 

Qrow nods slowly, but Clover asks for verbal confirmation. “Yes. I want it.” Qrow says, still a bit hoarse. Their deal was one orgasm, without the belt Qrow could see himself ready for another in no time. Clover taking that control away from Qrow and for himself, it feels right. 

His cock is guided back into the sanitized pouch, leather straps holding him snugly. His balls are tucked away, and the belt is closed firmly within the locks. Clover changes into his nightclothes, gives Qrow one of his soft shirts, spreads one more layer of that magical lotion on Qrow’s backside, and settles in to spoon him. 

“Best sub ever.” Clover hums, and squeezes Qrow. It makes happiness bubble inside him, and escape in a laugh. 

Qrow cranes his neck to meet Clover’s lip in the middle, letting the kiss linger. He squeezes the hands around his waist. “I love you.” 

The best part is when Clover says it back, and Qrow believes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Chastity is one the best thing in bdsm imo, and even better when it results in a crazy orgasm. Also some spanking and begging because that is so HOT so, hopefully it wasn't too overboard ;D 
> 
> Please let me know how you liked it, or if you want me to write that Qrow with a tail ;) 
> 
> Comments are the next best thing to a real scene!


End file.
